


to you

by orphan_account



Category: digimon universe applimonsters
Genre: Kissing, M/M, im so embarrassed, mentions of hajime, really really really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: basically rei and haru's first kiss rio made me post this





	

kissing was something rei never imagined himself doing, at least not at a time like this. the past year his thoughts have only been hajime, hajime, hajime, i have to find hajime. somehow, shinkai haru had stumbled into that constant buzzing. and it's not like an obligation, a weight on his shoulders, no, haru shinkai among the noise is like this still, bright and gentle light that blurs the lines of urgency. rei isn't sure if that's a good thing in this case, hajime needs him. but it isn't as if haru is trying to divert the attention to himself, rather, he wants to help find hajime. rei is captivated by his determination, he doesn't even Know rei, but he wants to help so much.

  
and that's his justification to why it's okay, it's okay when haru looks so pretty with that dust of pink in his cheeks, eyes wide and almost scared as they try to look anywhere that isn't rei. rei can't say he isn't nervous as well, his fingers tremble and he finds himself constantly reaching inches forward, wanting to link their fingers together, get a little closer, but ultimately feels his palms have gotten too sweaty and retreats to wipe them against his overcoat. finally, the tips of his fingers brush up against the curl of haru's hand, who jumps at the touch but doesn't reject the action, slipping his smaller hand into rei's hesitantly. rei's heart jumps into his throat, feeling the tremble of haru's fingers and the thumping in his own chest. he wonders if haru can hear it too.  
they're so nervous because they're young and they've never done anything like this before, and with another boy for the matter! but rei is leaning in, and haru's breath hitches, his eyes flutter closed. with bated breath rei is closer now, nose brushing against haru's and he can feel the quick puffs of air on his upper lip, he's so close.

  
the touch of lips is chaste, rei's mouth doesn't quite fit atop haru's, and it's a little lopsided, but the sparks that make his whole body erupt in pure adoration for haru, just haru, make the awkwardness of the situation dissipate.

  
rei pulls away, and haru's eyes are still closed, his hand has stopped shaking, and it clutches rei's tightly, afraid to let go.  
he's not sure what to do at this point, but haru doesn't seem to want to open his eyes so he does the only thing he can think of and leans in to steal another kiss.  
haru doesn't seem so surprised by the action and this time, his bottom lip is caught between both of rei's and it finally feels natural. rei takes his time, moving to kiss the corner of haru's mouth, up to kiss the swell of his cheekbone and then back down.

  
"rei-kun." haru breathes against rei's lips, theres an arm hooking around rei's neck, and next think he knows, the hand in his is gone, linked back around his neck with haru's other arm. they stumble back a bit before rei gets a grip, hoisting haru up and against him before they fall to the floor, rei's palms pressing into the small of haru's back.

  
haru is in his lap, forehead pressed against his, and it dawns on rei just how intimate the situation is. their lips rejoice once more, the swelling in rei's heart only growing with every passing moment of being connected to haru like this.

  
he's In Love, he's so in love it fucks with his priorities. the constant alarm of "hajima, hajime is in danger, hajime," feels turned to something more of "haru, haru, haru" and it's a good and bad feeling roiling his stomach, the good of not worrying about his brother, the guilt of not stressing over finding him. but what could he do? stunted on leads, there was only so much either of them could do.

  
haru's pulled away this time, suddenly shy as he settles down, head falling to the crook of rei's neck. rei lets him rest there, drawing circles into haru's back.

  
they'd kissed and he could still feel the heat coursing through him,  
they'd kissed and it felt like everything at once.


End file.
